A complex climbing wall, such as one that provides a variety of climbing planes, typically requires a time-consuming and expensive installation process, in which the often complex truss assembly that provide a stable framework onto which the surface panels are affixed must be constructed on-site. Construction of the truss assembly typically involves the proper assembly of a large number of components and the welding of the components together to form the truss assembly. Additionally, complex climbing walls are typically assembled using components which must be either be specially designed or cut on-site to the exact specifications necessary for the specific climbing wall design. Accordingly, the construction of a complex climbing wall can be an expensive and time-consuming process.
Moreover, the complexity of the truss assembly places a number of limitations on the climbing wall. For instance, the number and variety of climbing planes that can be formed by the surface panels may be limited by the geometry of the truss assembly, which is typically formed from straight components. Similarly, the placement of hand holds may be limited by the metal substructures that underlie the surface panels for structural support. Further, the surface panels must themselves be cut to very specific dimensions so as to fit tightly together where they intersect to create different climbing planes.
For all of these reasons, once a complex climbing wall is constructed, it is rarely, if ever, altered. Indeed, any sort of adjustment of the climbing surface would typically require a significant, if not complete, rebuild of the entire climbing wall assembly.